


The Serpent

by Hihippy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihippy/pseuds/Hihippy
Summary: A Serpent terrorises the Pacific Ocean. The Winchesters track it down, and discover they may need to recruit some specialised help to defeat it... (Crossover of Supernatural and Marvel Cinematic Universe.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In the case of this story, both the Supernatural and MCU exist in the same universe. The timeline is somewhere vaguely after Season 8 of Supernatural and between CA:TWS and Avengers: AoU for the MCU.

[ _A phone screen, cracked, starts playing a video.]_

_[While out of focus, the video zooms in on a single girl; late teens, blonde hair, a grin that shows all her teeth. She is sat on the end of the pier, legs swinging over the edge. She’s turned away from the sea, posing at the screen. There’s a few seconds where she remains stationary.]_

_[A small laugh from behind the camera.]_

Molly, it’s on video.

[ _Her grin falls into a dead stare.]_

Could’ve told me, Josh.

[ _Another small laugh.]_

Well, you looked cute.

[ _Molly’s smile returns. The video proceeds as a mock video-diary, the voice asking questions about their vacation.]_

_[In the corner of the screen, a boat is capsized. There is no focus until it is accompanied by a thunder of water crashing. The sound echoes, a low, growling crash, and the camera jerks suddenly. Molly turns her head to the source of the noise.]_

Holy shit, what was that?

[ _Molly stands up, and the camera moves past her to get a closer look at what’s happening.]_

Josh, stop, don’t, we should – we should get back, report it, people were on ---

[ _The phone is thrown to the floor as an ear-splitting screech is heard, a crackle in the speakers, the camera staring at the sky. There are other, human screams.]_

_[A large, dark serpent clouds the screen as it rears from the water, and the video ends.]_


	2. Now

Dean is pursing his lips.

They are stood, suits on, white washed walls, artificial lighting, coupled around a smaller lady who is holding the phone with latex gloves, between a forefinger and thumb. The small frown on Deans expression only grows as the video plays.

Sam clears his throat, shifting a sideward glance to his partner as he adjusts his footing.

“That’s great, thanks,” he clarifies, and the forensics officer deposits the phone back into a sealed bag with little fanfare. He looks at his brother, again. “Are any of the witnesses available for questioning, do you know?”

She shrugs, but after being pointed to someone who does know, they find themselves in the corridor. As expected, Dean rounds himself in front of Sam, a quick glance to check their conversation is private.

“Now that is some black lagoon crap, right there.” Dean sighs. “Any idea of what it could be?”

“Apart from a pacific lochness monster?  Not yet.” He resolves. He glances at the time. “We should talk to that witness, though.”                                                                            

* * *

The girl looks drastically paler than her rosy appearance in the video. She is strapped to the bed by a thin white sheet tucked firmly around her legs and waist. There is a discolouring under her eyes and she gazes miserably ahead, barely acknowledging the two men as they enter. With one glance, Sam steps forward. He smiles as they pull out their badges.

“Hey, Molly. I’m Agent Penn, this is my partner, Agent Teller. We just wanted to ask a few questions, then we’ll be on our way.”

She doesn’t look at them, but Sam catches a minimal grunt of acceptance. He decides to sit on the chair beside the bed, and tries to ignore the fact he’s nearly double her height. He pulls out a notebook.

“We were wondering if you could remember anything else about the event, or appearance of the creature, that might help us?”

Molly takes such a long time to respond that Dean steps forward, a gruff ‘Hey—‘

“I heard you.” She immediately interjects, weakly, but only turns her head toward Sam. “I don’t know anything else. Don’t know what I saw. It was just… big. And green. And had teeth.” She jerks her head away, bleary eyes turning moist. “And it kills people. I know it does that – I’m done talking. Please go.”

Sam quietly shuts his notebook, a sad look at Dean.

“Okay. Thanks for your time, Molly.”                                                                               

* * *

With a long yawn, Dean stretches his arms back, chair tipping back from the laptop. He feels Sam frown at his apparent misuse of the chair, but he elects to ignore it. He takes a trivial sip of the beer next to him, still balancing, precariously, on two legs.

“Man. You found anything?”

A sigh. “Not really, except the usual lochness monster stuff, but there’s no mention of anything that size being anywhere near the pacific. Nothing fits – Dean, stop tipping the chair, you’re going to break it.”

Dean does not pout. “Dude, I got all the poise of a, of a—oh, crap—“ and Sam is about to laugh at Dean’s perfect karma, but the elder clatters forward, leaning intently into the laptop screen. He scrolls. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

Dean shakes his head, and after some consideration, picks up his phone.

“We gotta call Cas.”                                                                  

* * *

He leans over the bunker table, poring over a rather dusty book.

“There is indeed a serpent mentioned in Revelation regarding the apocalypse.” Cas glances up towards the Winchesters.  “It could be the serpent, but there are many factors that don’t make sense.”

“Such as?”

“To begin, the ‘serpent’ in Revelation is described as red, but you claim that the video shows it as nothing like that.”

“Yeah, it showed as more of a green colour.”

“Like the Loch Ness monster.”

Sam looks at Dean, and rolls his eyes. Sam, after a moment, frowns.

“Hey, uh. If the Serpent was part of the apocalypse, then how come we never saw it during the whole… apocalypse thing?”

Cas looks up. “The Serpent was one of the seals. And is also another name for Lucifer himself.” He pauses, conscious of the look he’s receiving. “Biblical prophecy is not exactly known for being clear. Not even most of the Host truly knew what it was meant by the appearance of the Serpent. Thankfully, it was a seal that was never broken, which is how this could be feasible.”

“So how do we kill it?”

Cas gives a look to Dean, and it’s undecided whether it is one of a glare or bemusement. “We don’t.”

“What?”

“If it _is_ the Serpent, then we can’t kill it. The only being who is supposed to be able to kill it is Michael himself.”

“If it bleeds, we can kill it.”

“And have you _seen_ it bleed?”

They lapse into a striking silence, and Cas is most definitely now directing a glare towards the older Winchester. Sam suddenly clears his throat.

“Alright, supposing that it’s only Michael that can kill it. But maybe it’s the weapon, not the person itself that matters.”

“But where we gonna find one of Michael’s weapons? Aren’t they still stuffed all up in a cupboard somewhere in Heaven after you got them all back?”

“Not entirely. There were a few kept hidden in secure places in earth as a precaution. I may be able to get a hold of one.”

“Then all we have to do is find the Serpent and kill it with the weapon.”

“Uh.”

“Erm.”

“Well, there’s gotta be _some_ summoning spell amongst all these books!”                                                                                

* * *

Castiel stands and stares at the Pacific Ocean. He is holding a bowl carved from the remains of an ash tree which laid its roots at the base of Mount Sinai, full of trivial ingredients. He gazes at them, a little morbidly. He misses the times of being able to fly to anywhere in the world, in one instant.

He feels Dean approach him, and he glances to him. Dean’s holding a duffel bag, which Cas motions to.

“Are you sure you want to do this? There is no risk of my drowning if I do it.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean grunts, and he places the duffel on the ground, and unzips it. He pulls out a contraption that looks remarkably like a crossbow. No human would be able to tell, but there is a soft aura around the weapon, one that could only be noted as a weapon forged in the fires of heaven. Dean hefts it up, balancing it on his shoulder. He pulls a smirk at the angel. “I’ve always wanted to Moby Dick some freak loch ness monster.”

Castiel frowns, but before he can question half of that sentence, Sam arrives. He nods at them. “All right, all the civilians should be out of the way. I sent an alert to the coastal system warning them of a tsunami, and they’re evacuating everyone now, both on and off sea. Within five minutes that should leave plenty of space for us to summon this thing.”

They finish making their way towards the end of the harbour, where a small fishing boat is tied at the bottom of the stairs. Dean leans over and places the crossbow in before precariously stepping into the boat and seating himself with some caution. Castiel follows soon behind with decidedly more grace, holding the bowl with one hand. Before sitting down, he turns to look at Sam.

“Will you be okay, here?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, I’ll make sure no one comes close enough. I’ll also make sure there’s… back up. Just in case.” He holds up an angel blade.

“Si’down, Cas,” A rushed hiss sounds from behind him, and they both turn to stare at Dean, who is holding tightly onto the sides of the boat. He glares at them, accusingly. “You’re rockin’ the boat.”

“That is the current of the sea, Dean; I’m not even moving.”

“Whatever. Just. Si’down.”

Sam is about to speak, but relents with one glare from his brother. He instead shrugs. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure, whatever,” Dean comments with a grumble, tightly holding onto the oars. “Can we just go?”

Cas seats himself, and after a long exhale, Dean starts to row.                                                              

* * *

“This should be a suitable place,” Cas finally, finally comments. Dean throws down the oars with a small groan, taking a moment to stretch his arms. He only notices Cas looking at him after he turns his head, and his arms pause momentarily in mid-air. He drops them.

“What?”

“You seem nervous.”

“I’m _fine.”_ He remarks, making a grab for the crossbow. He pauses too long as his momentum makes the boat rock just a little _too_ much for his liking. “Let’s just get this over and done with, alright? I just like my legs on more solid ground.”

Castiel holds the bowl, glancing across it as he counts the ingredients. “You'll need to be ready, Dean. We’re not sure where exactly the Serpent is going to raise up from. There is a chance that it might even-“

“Yeah, got it, let’s just worry about that when it happens.”

The angel presses his lips together as he is cut off, but he turns to focus on the ingredients. He has the spell internalised. He leans over the boat for a moment, dipping his hand into the sea. The water he cups he sprinkles into the bowl, repeating the motion two more times. He opens his mouth to speak the incantation.

The bowl is blasted out of his hands. Castiel stares down at where the ingredients once were.

Dean is immediately on his feet, boat rocking dangerously, as he holds up the crossbow in an offensive stance. “What the—“

They both follow the eye line of a single figure as he flies from the skyline, slowly lowering until he is hovering above the water. He holds up a hand, and it glows.

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you kids _not_ to play in the water?” says Iron Man.


End file.
